Doctor Who: Feminine Adventures-Episode 1: Happy Sounds
by SaraJane024
Summary: The Doctor's a female and this is her adventures! Episode summary inside! :)
1. Opening

**Summary:**The Doctor has regenerate into something new, a female(but sadly still not ginger)! But just because The Doctor's got new parts doesn't mean she can't kick ass and save humanity anymore. This is where her story starts. A little girl named Alice is afraid of everything and has bruises and cuts appearing all over her body, but these aren't ordinary wounds, they've been caused by something that's defiantly not human. The Doctor gets into the school by disguising herself as a counselor for Alice getting some of the information she needs but picks up a new friend who wants to help, Alice's literature teacher Mr. Owens. The Doctor and Mr. Owens are determined to save Alice before the cuts and bruises take a turn for the worst and get her killed.

* * *

**Doctor Who: Feminine Adventures**

**Episode 1: Happy Sounds  
**

The sun was just setting as the small school on the corner opened its doors to release the pack of restless children. Their happy yells and giggling filled the open air as they rushed out excited to get home, to get to playtime. It seemed like all the children had a friend, you couldn't see one with out one or two more beside them planning little get togethers and sleepovers and all sorts of things. Every child had a friend, someone to laugh with.

All except one pigtailed little girl.

She stood alone on the front steps trying to hide in her coat so no one would see her and she didn't move until the rest of the children were gone. She put one foot on the step, stepped down, and then looked around with a frightened look on her sweet face. She did this until she had reached the bottom, she looked around one last time then took a deep breath and walked out of the school gates.

She walked slow and kept turning down street after street, like she was wasting time, like she didn't want to go home. But every time she passed someone she sped up until they were gone, she seemed scared of everyone. Finally, she came to a stop at a street corner and rested against a brick wall. She closed her eye, slipping off into a daydream.

"Hello there darling, are you lost?" The girl jumped and looked up, to see a woman standing in front of her. She froze in fear.

The woman wasn't tall enough to be frightening. Her face was young and kind with wavy deep blond hair cascading down to her chest. She wore a deep gray shirt that fanned out like a skirt at the bottom, a pine green jacket made a something to look like leather, and blue pants that clung to her legs. She was pretty but not drop dead gorgeous.

"Honey, are you alright?" She tilted her head and looked at the little girl closer, that's when she saw it: a bruise on the girl's small cheek. It was big, _too_ big and it looked like someone had tried to cover it up with makeup, which explains why it wasn't noticeable at first. She got down on her knees so she could be eye leave with the little girl.

"Who gave you the bruise?" the girl didn't speak. "It's okay honey, you can trust me." She smiled big. "I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

"Alice." The little girl squeaked out before she could stop herself.

"That's a pretty name. Now tell me Alice, where'd you get this bruise from?" The Doctor reached to touch her cheek, bad move. Alice dodged her hand and ran around the corner as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Alice!"

The Doctor started to run after her, but she stopped a few house down from where Alice was. Alice was hesitating to open the door. She'd reach for the handle, stop, than pace the doorstep for a second before trying again. After a few minuets of this she stomped her foot and opened the door, walking in slowly.

The door closed and the Doctor moved up the street. She grabbed her sonic screwdriver from her jacket and scanned the houses as she made her way to Alice's home. _What's could be scary enough to make her not want to go home? _She thought as she scanned Alice's house. She looked at the scan, something was wrong. Completely, dangerously, very wrong.


	2. Part 1

**Doctor Who: Feminine Adventures**

**Episode 1: Happy Sounds**

"Alright for homework I want you to read the short story on pages 183 to 193." The curly headed teacher said and smiled at the groans from his class. He loved his job and the kids in his class, he hated giving them homework but he had to and he thought it was funny when they'd protested.

"Mr. Owens why assign such a long story? Reading isn't important enough for us to read ten pages." A brown headed boy in the middle of the classroom complained. One of the kids with a low grade, of course he would make the biggest fuss.

Mr. Owens walked down the isle to the boy's desk and gave him a stern look. "Not important?" You could feel the class rolling their eyes. "Not important? Stanly, my dear boy, literature is one of the most important things in the world! We'd be nowhere without it. Pick a book any book and read it, let it take you on a wonderful adventure and then come back and tell me reading isn't important." He finished his speech with a smile as the bell rung.

"Alright, off you go." He swaggered back to his desk as the kids ran out the door. He sat down and began grading a test the class had just took. After five C's, two D's and one F he decided to take a break. Gosh it seemed liked a lot of his kids didn't even try.

He looked around his classroom; it was dark and gloomy without the children's energy. That's why he loved his job; he loved being around all the joyous energy, loved trying to give the kids a brighter future. Giving them hope to chase their dreams, unlike he did.

A chair squeaked in the back of the room, startling him. It was Alice.

"Alice, sweetheart, why are you still here? You should be in the lunchroom."

"I was reading."

"Oh really? What book?"

She held up an old book that was falling apart.

"Romeo and Juliet? Nice choice, how far are you?"

"I finished it." She put the book back into her bag, stepping out into the hallway before her teacher could say another word.

Mr. Owens sighed and sat back in his chair. He wasn't going to ponder on what Alice was going through at the time-that's what they had counselors for right? —But he was worried. He wanted to help her, in anyways he could but what could he do? Nothing, absolutely nothing

* * *

The Doctor straightened her glass and walked down the hallway of the town's school. She looked in the tiny door windows of every classroom she passed, it was lunchtime for every one in the building but she was hoping to find at least one teacher in a classroom. Hopefully, they would be able to give her information on little Alice. She had important questions that had to be answered.

She approached the last door on the hallway and prayed silently in her head for someone to be in there; the faster she got the information the better. She stood on her tiptoes to get a good look in the room, it was dark except for a small lamp on the teacher's desk and luckily sitting at the desk was a teacher! She squealed internally as she knocked on the door.

The teacher looked startled for a moment before coming over to answer the door, turning on the lights as he did so. "Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked, eyeing the Doctor suspiciously.

"Ah yes," she dug out her psychic paper and showed it to him. "I'm Jessica Smith and I'm doing a routine building inspection and I just need to have a look around your class room if you don't mind." She flashed him a convincing smile and pushing through the door without giving him a chance to say anything.

She walked around the edge of the classroom, doing what she thought a real building inspector would do, until the teacher sat down and began looking at papers again. Carefully she dug out the sonic screwdriver, she knew it was risky to use it with the teacher in the room but she needed to. She took a deep breath and quickly scanned the room, praying the teacher wouldn't hear the sound.

She held her breath as she took a peek at the teacher, if he had heard the noise that came from her screwdriver he didn't show it. She sighed thankfully and walked over to the desk that gave the strongest signal. It was all the way in the back of the classroom where it was darkest; it was the kind of place you sat if you didn't want to be noticed. The place you sat if you had something going on but didn't want to talk about it.

"Is everything alright?" The Doctor jumped. She must have been staring at the desk slightly too long. "Is something wrong with the desk back there?" the teacher smirked slightly, like he knew something, but he shook it off thinking the Doctor wouldn't notice.

"Oh no, not really." She smiled politely. "However, may I ask who sits at this desk?"

"A little girl named Alice, why?" The teacher, whom the Doctor had finally noted was Mr. Owens by the plat on his desk, slumped back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Has little Alice been acting weird the past month or so? Has anything happened to her?"

"Yes, I would say so. She's been really down recently, why?"

_Bingo!_

"Oh, just a question." She smiled and went back to looking around the room trying to act normal. While she scurried around the room she could feel Mr. Owens's eyes on her. _Oh no, _she thought. _He's on to me. Curse this new female body! I must be losing my skill because of it!_

Mr. Owens got out of his chair only to walk around his desk and lean against it. His arms were still crossed as he stared at the Doctor for a while longer before speaking. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Jessica Smith, why?" The Doctor answer quite hurriedly.

"You're not a real building inspector are you, Ms. Smith?"

"Of course I'm a real one! I got the papers and everything. You saw my certification before I walked through the door."

"No, I got a glance of them." Mr. Owens began walking from his desk, getting closer to the Doctor. "Most building inspectors around here wear a uniform and as far as I can see you're wearing street clothes, and they don't carry around things that make noise." The Doctor flinched at that, using the sonic was defiantly a bad idea. "Also most building inspectors don't ask about the children in the school." Mr. Owens was only a desk away from the Doctor before he stopped and his face fell from accusing to deep sadness. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here but please, please help Alice."

The Doctor looked at Mr. Owens carefully. He wasn't even Alice's father but he still cared deeply for her, and probably for all his students as well. This made her hearts ach and increased her will to help the little girl. No matter how many times she swore she was not going to get involved with the problems on Earth, she knew she would always find a reason that would bring her out of that.

She thought for a second on what to say to the man before her, before smiling kindly. "Of course I will, Mr. Owens. But I'm going to need your help if I'm going to do this."


	3. Part 2

**Doctor Who: Feminine Adventures**

**Episode 1: Happy Sounds**

Mr. Owens pattered around the kitchen looking for two glasses. His living space and gotten pretty dirty the last few days, he had spent most of his free time in his office working on this and that not caring about the state of his home. Finally, he found two clean cups in the back of the cabinet. He started to boil water so he could make tea for himself and his gest. He stepped back from the stove, almost tripping on a box; then and there he decided he would clean tomorrow no matter what.

The Doctor had gone off to look around the small home; she ran her hand on the wall as she walked collecting dust. She heard piano music coming from the last room of the hallway. Curiously, she peeked inside the crack in the doorway. The room was small, painted a light shade of blue. There was a desk that took up more than half of one wall, a laptop sat on it and papers were scattered and stacked everywhere.

She pushed the door open just a bit more and step through. Once inside she began looking at the papers. She picked up one and began to read:

"_Once upon a time…"_

Then another:

"_It all started…"_

All of the papers she pick up where like this. Not even one sentence finished. She took another look around the small room. _No wonder he can't get his ideas out, _she thought, eyeing a certain pile of papers that was certainly the messiest of them all. _'Cluttered space, cluttered mind.' Curses I have OCD now? Fantastic!_

"Tea's ready!" Mr. Owens could be heard from the other side of the house. She stood quietly for a moment until she heard his footsteps the jumped and scurried out the door like a little rabbit. She took a deep breath to calm herself before walking down the hall to meet her host.

* * *

"So you're really called the Doctor?" Mr. Owens asked eyeing her curiously. He looked at her from head to toe his brain moving a million miles a minuet. He had heard of someone who called themselves that, but where he couldn't remember. The Doctor didn't even look at him; she just sipped her tea and nodded.

"I'd ask for your first name, but after I finish helping Alice I'll be off on my own again and you probably wont see me ever again." She smiled and him but when she looked away her face turned into annoyance. "Rude much Doctor? Lovely…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"No not you. I haven't been here for very long, still trying to figure out what makes me tick. So far I've been rude and contacted OCD, but what can you do? Personalities are fun aren't they?"

Mr. Owens gave her a weird look, before just rolling his eyes and letting his many questions about her go. They stayed silent for a while; the only sound coming from either of them was the sipping of their tea. The quiet dragged on, and on, and on, until it became a bit uncomfortable. Mr. Owens sat his cup down and stood to walk around the room. The Doctor watched him.

"So," he started. "What are we going to do about Alice?" he picked up the empty teacup the Doctor had just sat down and walk to the kitchen.

"Well, I was thinking, is there anyway we could get me into the school so I could talk to her?" she responded. She sat up and put her head into her hands, brain moving fast. "I tried talking to her once before but she got scared and ran away. I need to talk to her somewhere that she can't run away from me."

They both thought long and hard, the Doctor sitting on the sofa, Mr. Owens pacing wildly. Suddenly, there was an idea!

"A counselor!" Mr. Owens shouted excitedly.

"Excuse me a what?" the Doctor couldn't keep the sassy look off her face.

"A counselor." Mr. Owens repeated.

"Okay, look. I might seem crazy but I swear I'm not. I don't need to visits a-"

"You wont be visiting one! You'll be playing one!"

"Oh that makes sen-What?"

Mr. Owens ran his hands down his face with a sigh. "You, Doctor, will pretend to be a counselor for Alice. She's not been herself and even the principal has been thinking about getting her one."

"Mr. Owens, you my good sir are a genius!"

* * *

Once again the Doctor was scurrying down the hallways of the town school. She had dressed herself up in a white button down shirt and a skirt for this plan, she also has fake glass and her hair pulled into a professional bun. She was uncomfortable but it was all for the plan, so she was dealing with it.

She approached the head teacher's door at the end of the hallway and knocked. In the time she had before the door was opened she checked herself, re-buttoning her shirt, adjusting the skirt, pushing up her glasses and putting on the best smile she could. She knew she still looked out of place and uncomfortable, nothing she could do would fix that.

"Hello how can I help you?" The head teacher said making the Doctor jump, She hadn't heard the door open, and her cheeks flush red a bit. The man in the doorway looked her up and down curiously.

"Hello, I'm here to see Alice Scott. I'm the counselor you called." She smiled big, hoping her statement sounded believable.

"Um ma'am, I think you have the wrong school."

"On no I'm positive I don't." She fished the physic paper out of her pocket and flipped in open in front of him. She point to it as she spoke. "See right here, 'we'd appreciate you coming to see Alice Scott, please come when you can.' And I apologize I couldn't come until a month later." She smiled; pushing her way into the office she took her glasses off setting them on the desk. "Now why don't you call little Alice in here?"

* * *

She waited in the chair behind the desk, looking at school files she had pulled out of the filing cabinet in the corner. In Alice's file there was nothing but good reports, straight A's, volunteering to help in class, she was even getting music lessons until this year. What could possibly change a sweet outgoing girl into an almost mute, antisocial one?

Hearing someone plop down in a chair on the other side of the desk, she looked up. Alice was sitting there without an expression on her face; she must have been a master at being quiet if the Doctor didn't hear here come in.

For a while there was only silence in the room. The Doctor waiting to see if Alice spoke and Alice waiting for the Doctor to. Finally the Doctor sighed, running her hands over her face as she did so.

"Are you going to ask why you're in here?" She asked.

"Why am I in here?" the small voice repeated. Another sigh was heard from the other side of the desk. She stood from her chair and was by the little girls side before the little girl could flinch and move away. She knelt by the chair to examine the girls face. She could see a black eye under messy make up as well as cuts here and there.

"Alice," her voice was like a sweet, motherly whisper to the little girl. "I'm here to help, promise. But I need you to tell me something okay?" she paused, waiting for the girl to nod her head. It took a while but finally she gave permission for the question to be asked. "Okay, that black eye and those cuts on your face. Where did you get them?"

Alice looked like she wanted to cry. Her face just crumbled before the Doctor, making her look even more wounded then she was. Her eyes displayed panic and horror as she searched the room frantically. Finally she looked the blonde haired women dead in the eyes. "There's… no one else in here… right?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper and you could tell she was scared. The Doctor nodded.

And that's when little Alice broke. Her hands fisted in her hair, she sobbed quietly so no one would hear her. She was so young but she was oh so broken already. The Doctor's hearts broke at the sight. She didn't know what to do for the child before her, so she just let her cry. Guessing she wasn't able to do so much out of fear of being heard, she knew the best thing to do for her was nothing but let her cry until she felt better.

It didn't take long, thankfully. A few minuets after the water works started they were done. Little Alice wiped her eyes and looked at the lady before her. She remembered seeing her that day on the street and running away. She didn't know this lady, but her face was kind and soft, almost looking like a mother's, and she knew she could trust her.

"My father." She said bluntly, making the Doctor look puzzled. "He did this to me. He didn't always; even after mummy was gone he was still nice, but one day he just hit me. I didn't even do anything wrong. I was just setting the table for supper."

"Were you both sad? After your mum was _gone, _I mean."

"Of course we were! Mummy was amazing! And when she was gone… me and daddy stopped laughing and having fun…" She looked at her feet with sorrow.

Getting up from the floor, the Doctor started pacing around the room. It could be nothing but an abusive father sad about his wife dying. But when she had scanned the house with her screwdriver the readings were not human. Even in the classroom where Alice was sitting it could still pick up traces of the inhuman thing. She has a guess as to what it could be, but she had to be sure.

"Tell me, Alice, has your dad been… eating anything weird? And lost interest in keep your house clean?"

Alice scrunched her nose and thought for minuet. "Now that you mention it, he has been eating just about everything in the house, cooked or not! And I've been in charge of cleaning the house, but he doesn't let me clean his study. I peaked though the doo once and it was a dump and smelt really bad… I got hit for looking though… There's one more weird thing."

Both of them exchanged two different looks, the Doctor's confused and Alice's firm and honest but still a little scared. "When I start to cry or scream…" she started, motioning for the Doctor to come closer. She did so and Alice whispered in her ear. "He holds me down and has this hungry look on his face. I can't remember what he does after because I fall asleep."

As Alice was explaining everything The Doctors brain was working hard. When the messy room was mentioned, her eyes grew wide and holding her down with a hungry look was a dead give away. "I knew it!" she shouted, jumping up and down clapping at how smart she was. She knelt back beside Alice, and said with a proud smile. "I know exactly what you're dealing with dear, I can help you."

The little girl nearly shot out of her chair. She leaned in closer to the blonde headed women, excited but still a little shocked that she had told and someone knew how to help. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." She smiled compassionately and ruffled the girl's hair. She knew how to help and she was thankful she could take care of a defenseless child, like always. "First, we need to get your teacher, Mr. Owens, he's been helping me with this. Can you meet me outside of the school after you get out?"

In that moment, Alice didn't look like a little kid anymore. She looked brave for the first time, fear was still in her eyes but she took a deep breath and it was gone. "Okay."


End file.
